The present invention relates to a tamper proof electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having a mating connector body that is locked together by a flexible latch arm.
Electrical connectors simplify the manufacturing wiring process when combining multiple electrical components to form a working system. A connector, once mated can be locked together similar to that shown in Yurtin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,306, incorporated herein by reference. The connector must be unlocked prior to un-mating of the connector.
Repair or maintenance of any one component within the assembled system may require removal of the component and un-mating of the connectors. For a component to operate reliably, it may require calibration. Likewise, for the system to operate reliably, the system as a whole must be calibrated. When re-inserting a repaired component, the initial calibration of the system may subsequently change without operator knowledge. Therefore, the ability to disconnect and re-connect an electrical connector may unwantedly assist in the ability to alter or degrade calibration of a system.
A tamper proof electrical connector has a plug which inserts through a hole defined by a leading surface of a receptacle housing. A leading portion of the plug resides within the receptacle housing and a trailing portion of the plug projects outward through the hole. A tab projects laterally outward from the receptacle housing snap locking to a cantilevered member engaged unitarily to the trailing portion of the plug. A barrier wall projects laterally outward from the receptacle housing and substantially surrounds the cantilevered member. Preferably, a hood has a perimeter wall and a resilient hinge engaged to a base of the cantilevered member. When assembled, the perimeter wall of the hood surrounds the barrier wall of the receptacle housing. Two prongs project downward from a top portion of the hood snap locking to opposing first and second walls of the barrier wall disposed on either side of the tab. The first and second wall are disposed between the perimeter wall and the respective first and second prongs of the hood.
A feature of the present invention is the inability to unplug the electrical connector without visually and physically destroying the locking aspect features of the connector.